figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Elements
Within the Fig hunter universe, the driving spritual energy force, magic, is divided into 8 elements: The Natural Elements, Fire, Air, Earth, and Water, the Moral Elements, Light and Dark, and the Spiritual Elements, Ether and Fig. These elements effect physical matter, but also the souls of sentient beings, each of whom has a unique elemental 'tint' to their soul. Fire Fire is the element of heat, passion, potential, movement, flames... In a practical sense, fire creates fire and explosions, and it keeps the environment warm enough to support life. It is also the spark of energy that fuels living creatures; it is responsible for the pumping of the heart and the movement of the muscles in humans, for example. People with fire elemental personalities are passionate and devoted to their cause, but can be prone to anger and spontaneous behaviour (though not necessarily). Fire burns air as its fuel, but is doused by water. People of the Fire element Andarion (Beast Signer) Gaspar (Mardek) Air Air is the element of oxygen and gasses, or randomness and chaos, adventure and chance. Air that makes up the atmosphere is necessary for life, of course, and for keeping worlds running; it also controls gravity. Air people tend to be chaotic; they do not prefer ordered, predictable lives, and tend to end up as adventurers, performers, bandits, etc. They also often tend to be lost in thought, unfocused, 'away with the fairies'. Air whittles away earth, but is burned away by fire. People of the Air element Gope (Mardek) Zach (Mardek) Melchior (Mardek) Peregrin (Deliverance) Earth Earth is the fundamental component of physical structures, of all solids, of steadfastness, of order. Rocks and bodies alike are made of earth, but by itself, earth is not capable of movement; that's where the other elements come in. People of the earth element are hardy, down-to-earth, wise and brimming with common sense. They're good at solving puzzles, and can't abide with too much excitement or the foolish breaking of laws. They can be stubborn, but they're intensely loyal. Earth absorbs water, but is whittled away by air. People of the Earth element Deugan (Mardek) Moric (Mardek) Ark (Deliverance) Water Water is the element of, well, water, all other liquids, of flowing, calmness... Water is obviously necessary for life and for many different kinds of physical processes. In the body, the element of water allows blood and other bodily fluids to remain as fluids instead of stagnating and congealing. People of the water element tend to be calm, intelligent and beautiful. They are often slow-paced and laid-back, but if greatly irritated for a long time, they can become ferociously tempestuous indeed! Water douses fire, but is absorbed by earth. People of the Water element Emela (Mardek) Belthazar (Mardek) Kerah (Deliverance) Light Light is the element of justice and goodness, of sympathy, empathy, compassion and altruism. It manifests in a physical sense as the light by which we see, but it's mainly applicable to the minds of sentients. People who are light epitomise Goodness. They live for others and strive for peace, to make others happy and safe. They're invariably nice, considerate people, and often devote their lives to getting rid of 'evil'. Light and dark are opposing elements, and as such, are both weak against and strong against eachother at the same time. People of the Light element Mardek (Mardek) Rohoph (Mardek) Enki (Mardek) Vehrn (Mardek) Dark Dark is the element of evil, of selfishness, egotism, destruction, fear and sadism. It manifests in a physical sense as the 'absence' of light by which we hide things away, and which things that we fear are wont to lurk. People of the dark element are 'evil', more often than not, but it's more accurate to say that they're simply motivated by their own self-interest rather than because of the good of others. Everything they do, they do for themselves, but it is not impossible for them to, say, stop an evil villain simply because that villain threatened their way of life... The elements of Light and Darkness keep sentient society in balance. Darkness provides obstacles that we must overcome in order to reach happiness; without it, things would merely stagnate. People of the Dark element Steele (Mardek) Anu (Mardek) Dr. @ (Beast Signer) Æther Ether (Also called Æther and Aether) is the stuff that souls and incorporeal beings are made of. It has no material form, but can potentially alter or affect matter. Ether people are very rare; their souls could be described as the 'most pure', in that they've not been tinted by any other element. Because of this, they tend towards balance... though it could also be said that they have a choice of what to be. They have the potential to act like any other element, and the potential to change in massive ways that other elemental people would be incapable of. The ether and fig elements do not form a typical weak-against-strong-against relationship (neither are fundementally 'weak' nor 'strong' against anything). People of the Æther element Pseudolonewolf (Real life) Qualna (Mardek) Tattoo (Deliverance) Fig Fig is a Lingon word meaning 'mind'... though the meaning is a bit more complex than what we as humans can understand. The Fig element is the element of the mind, and of imagination. Souls by themselves are merely mindless essences of being; they exist but are not aware of it because they have nothing with which to process information from the environment. Minds are 'operating systems' for souls, of sorts. People of the Fig element are exceptionally rare. They have unusual mental skills such as psychic powers, though their minds can often be on a level 'beyond genius', such that they work on a completely different wavelength to others and seem 'insane'. People of the Fig element (None) (Information from the Fig Hunter Encyclopedia) See also * Existence External Links Fig Hunter Encyclopedia's Element page